


I Love You

by minhyuksjooheon



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Honeypup, JooHyuk, Joohyuk Bingo, M/M, This is poorly written, minheon, monsta x - Freeform, theyre so Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuksjooheon/pseuds/minhyuksjooheon
Summary: "min..." the younger trailed, tracing circles on minhyuks chest."hm?" he hummed in response."c-can," he stuttered cutely, causing minhyuk to smile widely, "can we cuddle?"





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a mess, i’m so sorry!! this was slightly rushed. i felt i needed to post, since i haven’t for a bit. i hope you enjoy it though?? joohyuk ftw!!

"have i ever told you how much i love your ass?" minhyuk let out as he fell onto the bed, breathless from his latest activity. 

"a few times," jooheon smiled, his cheeks reddening. he searched the bed for his shirt, soon frowning when he couldn't find it. 

"come here, honey bee," minhyuk made grabby hands at the other, wanting him to lie in his arms. 

"i need to find my shirt first," jooheon said, covering his chest with his hands. 

minhyuk pouted, his heart beating fast. jooheon always had that affect on him, no matter what the situation was, "honey, i like your body," 

the red in jooheons cheeks deepened as he found the shirt, soon deciding to let his lover have his way. he moved towards him, their bare bodies brushing against each other. 

"min..." the younger trailed, tracing circles on minhyuks chest.

"hm?" he hummed in response. 

"c-can," he stuttered cutely, causing minhyuk to smile widely, "can we cuddle?" 

"oh my _god_ , you're too cute. yes, of course we can," minhyuks arms made their way around jooheons waist, pulling him closer. 

the younger buried his face into his boyfriends chest, the faint smell of lavender and vanilla making its way through his senses. he loved the smell of minhyuk, it's almost as if he smelled like _home_. 

"do you remember the first time i told you i love you?" jooheon asked, pulling his face away from minhyuks chest to meet his eyes, "you looked so shocked. i was so scared you'd say you didn't share feelings," 

"i do remember. it felt so..." minhyuk trailed, searching for the right words to describe what he felt at the time, "real, but at the same time, so unreal," 

"when you said it back i nearly lost my balance. i cant tell you how happy i was. how happy i _am_. minnie, you're my everything," jooheon was wrapped around his boyfriend, his arms pulling him closer. 

"ah, jooie," minhyuk cooed, soon placing a soft kiss on his boyfriends head, "i love you so much,"

"hey puppy..." the younger trailed, peeking up at his lover through his eyelashes.

"yeah?" 

"do you really see...a future with me?" jooheon looked back down, fiddling with his finger as he spoke, "do you really want to be with me even after our band is long gone?"

"lee jooheon. i love you with every part of my body. fuck, if i could, i'd ask you to marry me," minhyuk said, turning his boyfriends head so he'd look at him. 

"m-marry you?" jooheon stuttered. 

minhyuk looked shocked by his own words. he hadn't even realized what came out of his mouth, "well, i mean...that what happens in relationships," 

"even ours?" the youngers eyes became glossy as he took minhyuks hand, "you want to be with me for that long?" 

"god jooheon," minhyuk smiled, "i want to be with you forever. i want to marry you, to have a family with you, one boy, one girl. i want to be able to wake up every morning by your side, and have wedding photos in a house just for the four of us. i want to tell the world i'm in love with you, and that i'm never leaving you. you're my everything," 

"i wrote you a song," jooheon blurted. 

"a song?" minhyuk smiled. 

"yeah...it's called you and i. i wanted to give it to you on our one year, since it's coming up soon, but i really want you to have it now," he fished out his phone, opening a music file, "i asked kihyun to sing on the track with me"

he started the song, the sound of his voice filling the others ears. 

" _you and i, you and i, baby  
you and i, you and i, baby  
you and i, you and i, baby  
till i die, till i die, baby_" 

the song continued, the lyrics softening minhyuks heart. he knew what he and jooheon had was extremely strong. it made his heart soar. 

as the song finished, minhyuk pulled jooheon closer, placing a long, loving kiss on his lips, "thank you so much," 

"you like it?" 

"i love it," he started, "i love _you_

they stayed like that, wrapped in each other's embrace. there wasn’t to anything they'd rather be doing than cuddling with each other, it's when they felt the safest. the most love. 

the continued their nonsense talk until the moonlight was the only thing illuminating their room. they fell asleep in each other arms, just like every other night.


End file.
